Aster novi-belgii cultivar xe2x80x98Moercassinoxe2x80x99.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aster plant, botanically known as Aster novi-belgii and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Moercassinoxe2x80x99.
The new Aster is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new strong-growing cut flower Aster cultivars with attractive floret colors. The new Aster originated from a cross made by the Inventor of a proprietary Aster selection identified as code number 280, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Aster selection identified as code number 2267, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in De Lier, The Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Aster are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Moercassinoxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Moercassinoxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Rapid growth rate.
2. Numerous inflorescences per flowering stem.
3. White-colored ray florets and yellow-colored disc florets.
4. Good postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Aster differ from plants of the female parent, the selection 280, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Aster have larger leaves than plants of the selection 280.
2. Plants of the new Aster have longer flowering stems than plants of the selection 280.
3. Plants of the new Aster have larger inflorescences than plants of the selection 280.
4. Plants of the new Aster and the selection 280 differ in disc floret coloration.
Plants of the new Aster differ from plants of the male parent, the selection 2267, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Aster have larger leaves than plants of the selection 2267.
2. Plants of the new Aster have larger inflorescences than plants of the selection 2267.
3. Plants of the new Aster and the selection 2267 differ in disc floret coloration.
Plants of the new Aster can be compared to plants of the Aster cultivar xe2x80x98Monte Cassinoxe2x80x99, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in De Lier, The Netherlands, plants of the new Aster differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Monte Cassinoxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Aster grew more rapidly than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Monte Cassinoxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Aster had larger leaves than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Monte Cassinoxe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Aster had larger inflorescences than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Monte Cassinoxe2x80x99.
4. Plants of the new Aster and the cultivar xe2x80x98Monte Cassinoxe2x80x99 differed in disc floret coloration.